side to side
by whiteberryx
Summary: Five times Casey wound Alex up, and one time Alex did it right back. This is now a smutshot collection.
1. Chapter 1

Some deleted / reworked scenes from my previous Alex/Casey stories, some wishful thinking... I've got a few too many kink headcanons for these two.

* * *

Alex couldn't remember the last time she had sex in a car. It was usually awkward, no matter who was in the backseat with her; limbs trying to find places that fit, clothes bunched up uncomfortably between bodies. Once a necessity in high school and college — first her parents or the staff were around, then roommates — was now a distant memory.

Or so Alex thought, because right now, a re-enactment was suddenly looking imminent with Casey sliding in the backseat of her Benz, dragging her inside and shutting the door behind her. "You know you want to, Cabot," Casey teased, pulling Alex onto her lap. "What kind of birthday would it be if you didn't do something fun?"

"Like wh— _oh,"_ Alex cut herself off with a sigh as Casey's hands slid up her skirt, fingers brushing against damp lace. She should have known Casey could see right through her. She'd been needy for the past hour, since the other woman had taken her to La Perla — getting to see Casey in something skimpy was part of Alex's present. She hadn't been expecting to get this _now_, especially in the car.

"Feels like you like this, too," Casey murmured in her ear, nipping at the soft skin of Alex's neck. She only bothered unbuttoning enough of the buttons on Alex's shirt so she could nose it aside and leave little bites along her sternum as her fingers slid her underwear to one side.

Heat scorched through Alex as Casey teased her; this was nothing like the memories of car sex she had. She rocked against Casey's deft fingers, feeling a rhythm start to emerge. Alex buried her face in Casey's neck. "Fuck, you feel so good," Alex mumbled, holding onto Casey for more leverage as she ground down.

Casey chuckled. "If only the good people of New York knew that Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot likes to fuck in the—" She was cut off by Alex's mouth on hers, hungry and open.

Forgetting about everything but her upcoming orgasm, Alex slid a hand between their bodies, rubbing her clit as Casey kept pressing into her. Casey added another finger, knowing that would help push Alex over. It didn't take long for her to come, groaning against Casey's mouth.

Alex didn't ever remember sex in the car being this good, but as she came down from her climax, she realized that Casey was currently smirking at her like she'd discovered the world's riches.

"What?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"You know, before we got together, I wasn't sure what your deal was."

"My deal?" Alex wasn't sure if it was still the sex haze clogging her brain, but she wasn't following where Casey was going.

Casey blushed. "Well… I might have entertained the idea that you weren't, er, vanilla. I don't know. Not like, whips or anything. Maybe you had a thing for being called Daddy or something," she blurted out.

Alex didn't miss the flush on Casey's face as she chuckled before kissing her quickly. "That was what you thought of, Counselor?"

Casey didn't take the bait. "But midday car sex? I can't wait to see what your kinky little heart wants to do next."

"My kinky little heart, as you call it, didn't even know that I wanted this until now. It's been a long time since I've had sex in a car." Alex let Casey's comment go, for now.

Casey smirked. "Then I guess I'm going to be finding out more things you like. C'mon, it's time to go home and give you the next part of your birthday present."

"You're driving," Alex said as she slid off of Casey's lap, legs still feeling a bit too much like jelly to be comfortable.

"Aren't I lucky, getting a present on your birthday."

* * *

If she looked back on it later, Alex might have said it was stress, or exhaustion, or that she was just horny because she and Casey had been trading off trials and consequently had not had sex since three trials ago.

Whatever it was, there simply had to be an explanation for Alex's mind going unhelpfully blank mid-sentence as she watched Casey pull her t-shirt off and over her head by the back of the neck. She'd seen Casey shirtless countless times. Same with the teal lace bra she was wearing underneath. But watching her pull her shirt over her head by the back of the neck was something else entirely.

"Alex?" Casey asked, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. "You were saying?"

Instead of responding, Alex kicked off the sheets, rose up on her knees and made her way over to where Casey was standing beside the bed. "Let me do that," she said, voice a half-octave lower. Alex leaned in for a kiss while reaching around Casey to undo the bra clasp. She then pulled her down onto the bed, Casey on top and straddling Alex by the hips.

Casey's surprise turned to a sly smile as she felt Alex squirm under her, even as Alex's fingers were edging underneath the worn fabric of her sweatpants. "We've been exhausted every night, you said so yourself tonight. What changed, _Alexandra_?"

Alex groaned at Casey's use of her full name. She was glad no one called her that but Casey these days, otherwise she'd be getting uncomfortable at the worst times. She grabbed at the other woman, hands now on her ass, but Casey wasn't going to be easily distracted.

Casey leaned down, nuzzling at Alex's neck before pressing kisses behind her ear, knowing that was a reliable way to have Alex eating out of the palm of her hand. She wasn't quite sure what it was that turned the usually articulate, controlled Alex Cabot this needy, but based on the way she was moving under her, it would be silly of her to inquire further. For now. She used one hand to push at Alex's underwear, and Alex kicked them off the rest of the way, letting them drop to the floor.

It didn't take more than a minute for Casey's hand to slide up the inside of one thigh, fingertips grazing wetness before exploring deeper, two fingers slipping inside easily. Alex moaned under Casey, one leg hooking around her to keep herself open, and the wanton movement made Casey push on with a little more force.

They moved against each other, still semi-clothed. One hand of Alex's was on Casey's back, the other still under her pants while Casey's face stayed buried in Alex's neck, letting Alex know just how good she felt, wet and tight around her fingers. Casey hadn't been surprised when she had found out that Alex liked dirty talk, and now was the perfect time to use it.

Casey brushed the pad of her thumb over Alex's clit, knowing that would be enough to make her come when she was this needy. Proven right as Alex moaned in her ear, Casey pushed on until Alex's grip on her back relaxed, and she sunk back into the bed, temporarily sated.

Watching the rise and fall of Alex's chest slow to something more manageable, Casey propped herself up on her side, smirking. "Remember what you were saying now?" Casey teased.

"Shut up," Alex said without venom, and slid herself on top of Casey, mouth on her throat.

* * *

"I missed you this week," Casey said, pulling Alex onto her lap so she could kiss her properly. It'd been a week of both of them in trial, plus a trip to Rikers for Casey. Neither of them had had much energy to do anything but sit on the couch in lounge clothes and eat take out. Both of them had their files on the coffee table, a reminder that the weekend wasn't going to be all fun, but they'd agreed that taking the night off wasn't going to hurt.

Alex hummed as she slid her arms around Casey's shoulders, holding her close. "If the citizens of New York could keep their hands to themselves for the next 48 hours, that'd be great." She leaned back in for another kiss, but Casey had other ideas, sliding her palms up Alex's front teasingly until she cradled Alex's face, keeping her right where she wanted her. It was only then did Casey allow their lips to touch, and Alex responded greedily, mouth welcoming Casey's tongue.

Casey's thumb slid along the front of Alex's throat, her fingers curling around her neck while she applied a bit of pressure to her windpipe. Alex gasped into Casey's mouth, and Casey used that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss until Alex shifted on her lap. "Stay put," Casey said lowly, sliding her hand around the back of Alex's neck until her fingers were wrapped in her hair. She gently tugged, pulling Alex's head back, and ghosted her lips down where her thumb had just been.

"Casey," Alex moaned, impatient.

"Yes?" Casey asked innocently, nipping at the underside of Alex's jaw before sliding her hand back to where it was. Another brief press of her thumb as she adjusted her grip, and Alex ground down into Casey's lap, hips moving instinctively towards the other woman. Her expression quickly turned smug when she realized what was making Alex act this way. "Alexandra, you didn't tell me you liked it like this," she teased, making the most of Alex's sensitivity.

Exhaling hard through her nose, Alex bit her lip as Casey continued to tease. She shifted on Casey's lap, and immediately knew that she was well on her way to ruining another pair of underwear. Not only was her neck sensitive to Casey's mouth, but her hands as well. "More," Alex said softly.

Knowing that a request was just as good as Alex outright begging, Casey pressed a little more firmly, feeling more than hearing Alex's gasp. Casey smirked. "Bed," she decided, hand slipping off of Alex's neck.

As soon as Casey let her go, Alex was off her lap and dragging her to the bedroom. Casey's laughter rang in her ears as she lead, stripping her shirt and pants off and leaving them on the hallway floor. Once Alex climbed on to the bed, Casey crawled on top of her, one hand between her legs and the other splayed along her jaw. Alex arched up, trying to get closer to Casey, but failing.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Casey teased, pulling her fingers out from between Alex's legs to lick them clean.

"Stop teasing and fuck me," Alex groaned.

"Bossy, bossy." Casey did as Alex demanded, with a little extra. She re-positioned her hand so her thumb was on Alex's throat again like it had been in the living room, but without any pressure this time.

"The word?"

"Bergamot," Alex answered, voice cracking.

Casey smothered a grin. Alex's safe word was just so … _Alex. _ "Good?"

"So good," Alex groaned. Her eyes widened as Casey applied just enough pressure for her to feel it; her hips bucked against Casey's other hand, fingers gripping the sheets.

Casey hummed contentedly as she sped up her fingers. Another thing to add to the list.

* * *

"You look beautiful," Casey said quietly from the doorway. Alex was leaning against the dresser, fussing with an earring, when she caught the gaze of her girlfriend in the mirror.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself, Novak," Alex teased, putting in her other earring. A free weekend had been bestowed upon them, seemingly magically, and the two of them had planned to not let it go to waste. One of Alex's acquaintances was hosting "casual cocktails," and though Casey didn't like attending these types of things, Alex had promised that they only had to make an appearance, and then they were free to have a quiet dinner of their own.

Casey chuckled and walked up behind Alex, sliding her hands around her waist. Instinctively, Alex pushed back into the embrace, even though they didn't have time for this. "We're going to be late," she warned, but that didn't seem to deter Casey, as she laid a kiss right behind Alex's ear. "Casey…"

"Alex," Casey replied, squeezing Alex's hips.

"Casey," Alex repeated, but any other protest was silenced as Casey swept her hair to the side and started to kiss down her neck, then biting gently as she slowly pushed Alex's skirt up, just enough to let Alex know what she wanted.

"Alex," Casey responded, this time with her mouth right on Alex's ear, eyes trained on her in the mirror. Even in the reflection, Casey could see just how dark the other woman's eyes were; she was ready for this. "You like it like this," she concluded. "With the mirror." They were no strangers to the position, but being able to look into each other's eyes left Casey breathless, wondering why they hadn't done this sooner.

Alex bit her lip as Casey leaned into her, pressing her against the dresser so she was forced to bend at the waist, just a bit. "Can't help it when you look at me like that," she replied, sensing that there was at least a chance for some verbal turnabout. "You can never hide how much you want to fuck me, and I love it."

Not taking her eyes away from Alex's in the mirror, Casey edged up the hem of Alex's skirt until it was around her hips, then slid two fingers underneath the damp fabric. They didn't have time for this, much less taking off clothes. "I can tell. I think you really like this, don't you?" she smirked, mentally adding this to the list. If she was being honest with herself, the sheer existence of Alex Cabot was enough to keep her perpetually turned on, so it was only fair that she find out what pushed Alex's buttons. It wasn't fair that Alex usually had much better control of her arousal.

Moaning quietly, Alex dropped to her elbows on the dresser, angling herself into Casey. Casey held Alex's gaze in the mirror as she slid two fingers in, setting an almost tortuously slow pace. "God, I love how ready you are for me. Every time," Casey murmured, punctuating her last statement with a hard thrust.

"Just for you," Alex said breathlessly. "Only for you."

"Damn straight," Casey smirked as she curled her fingers.

* * *

Casey watched from her desk as Alex stormed past towards her own office. Usually, Alex poked her head in when Casey's door was open, if only to say hi, but since she hadn't, Casey guessed something wasn't right. Picking her phone up, she sent a message to Alex. _You okay?_

It didn't take long for Alex to respond. _He's an asshole._ Casey was pretty sure Alex meant Cutter, but she didn't need the details, she just wanted to let Alex vent.

Crinkling her nose in sympathy, even though Alex couldn't see her, Casey responded. _He needs to get over himself. Can I bring you dinner?_ No sooner had she sent it did she see Alex rushing by again, heels clicking loudly. She had her face in some paperwork, and even though she looked just as angry as she had the first time, Casey couldn't resist trying for a little levity.

_You look hot when you're mad_, she tapped out.

Casey's phone rang, and she got up to shut the door so she had privacy. In doing so, she missed Alex striding back to her office, but she didn't miss Alex's response a few minutes later.

_New tech might have messed up on chain of custody. Won't know until tomorrow. I better look mad_, she replied back.

Casey smirked. _I could take your mind of things…_

Casey watched as Alex started to type a response, then stopped, then started again. This happened once more, then Casey finally saw the message. _Tempting as your offer is, now isn't really the time._

Casey leaned back in her chair, fully intent on getting under Alex's skin in a different way then Cutter had. It was worth a shot, and Alex hadn't said no. _That's a shame. I love that dress on you. I think I like it more though when I push it up over your hips, slide the lace I know you're wearing off…_

Enough time passed that Casey was starting to second guess herself. They'd flirted in the office before, used a little dirty talk to tease when they were alone in the break room, but this might have been too explicit for work.

She didn't have to worry though; Alex responded. _I like you on your knees._

Casey smirked; another thing to add to the mental list she had running. _Maybe I'd be under your desk, but you'd have to be quiet. I know that's difficult for you._

Alex's response was a little quicker now. _You could keep me quiet with your mouth. You'd still get to push my dress up if I was on your lap._

Casey bit her lip, trying to keep her cool. The vision of Alex on her lap, moaning into Casey's mouth while she was knuckle-deep in her, was almost too much. Casey checked the clock. It was quarter to five; hypothetically, she could slip out a few minutes early, undetected.

While the mental image was good, Casey wasn't exactly opposed to the first one, either. _If we're at home, you can be as loud as you want when I'm on my knees. I love how loud you get._

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and Alex poked her head in. "Are you done for the day?" she asked. Her jacket was slung over her arm, case in hand. She was obviously trying to keep her voice neutral, but it was distinctly lower than usual.

Casey smiled, happy to have a new entry to the running list. "Mhmm," she hummed, giving Alex her most innocent look.

Alex narrowed her eyes, intent on making sure Casey didn't get away with this once they were at home. "Let's go."

* * *

"Alex, oh my God," Casey moaned, grabbing at Alex's head between her legs. They had to be out the door in less than an hour, the sun was coming in extra bright through the blinds, and Alex had decided to wake Casey up with her mouth. Alex had teased with her teeth, biting up each thigh gently, before using her tongue, tracing slow strokes that made the pleasure almost excruciating.

Casey was about to plead again for Alex to stop taking her sweet time when the phone rang. Alex pushed herself up on her hands and crawled up the bed to answer it, wiping the wetness on her lips off with the back of her hand. "Cabot," she said curtly.

"Mhmm. Okay. Do you have— okay. I'll see who's available. See you," Alex said, hanging up the phone and climbing out of bed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Casey said, half-heartedly throwing her pillow at Alex's retreating back.

Alex turned on the shower, then stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Olivia needs a warrant. Don't you even think about coming in here, Casey Novak," she said. "And don't you dare take care of yourself, either. Your ass is mine later," she grinned, then she locked the door.

Casey groaned, trying to block out the light with an arm over her eyes. Alex would definitely know if she took care of herself. When Alex left with a long goodbye kiss fifteen minutes later, she cradled Casey's face and reminded her to be a good girl, which made it even harder for Casey to remember to behave. She showered as quickly as she could and sped to the office, hoping that she'd be suitably distracted for the day and she'd forget all about Alex leaving her like this.

Of course, Alex made sure she didn't forget. By the end of the day, Casey had had to lock herself in the office to avoid Alex.

Alex in her tight skirt, stilettos and the purple sweater that clung to her perfectly.

Alex chasing the straw of her iced coffee with her tongue in the doorway of the copy room, eyes locked with Casey's as she stood at the copier.

Alex standing just a couple inches too close in the elevator when it was just the two of them and murmuring everything she planned on doing to Casey when they got home. Casey was relieved that they only ended up taking one elevator ride together, because she wasn't sure if she could listen to any more of Alex's detailed plans for fucking her brains out without wanting to shove her against the elevator wall.

Casey was sure her underwear was beyond ruined, and she needed to go home, lest she strangle the next person she saw out of sheer sexual frustration.

Alex was already back from work when Casey arrived, sitting on the couch with her heels off, reading a file. Casey dropped her coat and bag in the entryway before grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her to the bedroom. "You are a cruel woman, you fucking tease," Casey whined, trying to undress Alex as fast as she could.

Alex, however, managed to suppress a smirk. "I'm well aware," she said blandly, thought it was getting more difficult to not full-out Cheshire Cat smile. She couldn't wait to have Casey needy in her hands, under her mouth. She knew Casey would enjoy it too, once she got relief, but … "No you don't, Novak," Alex said, grabbing at Casey's wrists as she attempted to pull off her own underwear. "That's my job. Now, on the bed."

"Alex, oh my God," Casey groaned as Alex all but pushed her on the bed, and crawled on top of her. She could see the glint in Alex's eye, the one that said she'd be crazy to think that she was leaving the bed this evening. Usually it was accompanied by a handful of silk scarves or something else that made her squirm, but Casey wasn't about to complain.

Just like in the morning, Alex took her time, mapping Casey's torso with her lips and tongue, before sliding her underwear down her legs. Alex couldn't contain her moan as she saw just how wet Casey was. "You _were_ a good girl today, weren't you?" Alex murmured as her hand slid up the inside of one thigh, and Casey's hips jerked upwards.

Laughing, Alex got comfortable on her stomach before leaning down and putting Casey out of her misery. She knew Casey had been keeping a list of the things she liked, and it looked like it was high time to start adding to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Couldn't shake this bunny. This story is now just a dumping ground for smutshots.

* * *

Alex fidgeted, wishing she had something to distract her. She'd purposely left her phone in the other room, so that when she didn't respond if Casey texted, the other woman would come looking for her. Reading would ruin the look she was aiming for, as would pretty much anything else.

Thankfully, she didn't have to wait any longer. She heard the door open, then shut, the deadbolt sliding into place. A thump, which Alex figured was Casey dropping her bag on the chair by the door. Rustling, which was Casey toeing off her shoes and hanging her coat up.

"Alex?" Casey called out, walking towards the kitchen, and not the bedroom.

"Bedroom," Alex responded. There was no going back now.

"What a fucking day," Casey ranted, her voice getting louder as she walked towards Alex. "My phone bricked, Whitaker was a grade A ass, and don't get me started on Pet- oh. Hi," Casey cut herself off as she found Alex on the bed, and Alex preened at the attention.

"Hi," Alex said back, as innocently as she could muster. She knew about Whitaker, and figured her girlfriend could use a good surprise today for that alone. She laid across the foot of the bed, waiting for Casey in a pair of skimpy black cage-style underwear. The back of it was barely more than a black satin bow, right above her ass.

"Look at you, princess," Casey breathed, eyes devouring the sight before her. "Wrapped up just for me?"

A familiar pull between Alex's legs made her squirm. With other lovers, a nickname like that was infantile, and Alex hadn't stood for it. With Casey, on the other hand … Casey didn't pull out the title often, but when she did, Alex knew she'd be fortunate if she could walk straight tomorrow. _Princess_ meant Casey lavishing attention on her, then fucking her to within an inch of passing out.

It also meant submitting, but Alex didn't mind it with Casey.

"Only for you," Alex said, looking up at Casey, who was still leaning against the doorframe, fingers toying with the first button.

"Damn right. Now help me with my shirt." Casey stood at the foot of the bed, pulling Alex up by the arms and kissing her hard. Between the two of them, Casey was down to her bra and underwear before losing patience, nipping at Alex's lower lip. Alex mewled as they parted, and Casey pushed her back into the bedspread.

Casey followed her onto the bed, pulling Alex's flimsy underwear off before tossing it off the side. As Casey crawled on top of her, Alex was reminded of a documentary she'd watched a while back about Indian wildlife; Casey's careful movement was distinctly tiger-like, deliberate and hungry. "Now I know you weren't wearing those all day," she teased, mouth hot on Alex's ear. "What a nice surprise to come home to."

Even though they hadn't officially moved in together, Casey spent more time at Alex's than her own place most weeks, and having her call the apartment home had Alex's stomach dropping pleasantly again, albeit for different reasons. "Thought you might like it," she replied as nonchalantly as possible, though her hips bucked as soon as Casey's fingertips brushed between her legs, betraying her.

Casey chuckled before she lowered her mouth to Alex's neck, seeking out every sensitive spot. She made sure not to leave too many marks, just enough to make the other woman want more. She kept her pace measured as she lingered along Alex's breasts, tongue teasing over a nipple before using her teeth.

"Fuck, Casey, please," Alex moaned, arching up.

"You think you're in any position to make demands?" Casey said, sliding back up so she could be eye to eye with Alex. "Not quite so selfless, if I do say so." Craning her neck so she could bite at the other side of Alex's neck, Casey pushed a thigh between her legs so she could tease Alex a little more. "I should get you on your knees and put your mouth to work. Handcuff you so you can't touch yourself." Casey paused, and Alex squirmed again underneath her in anticipation. As much as it sounded like a punishment, they both knew it was anything but for Alex.

"I'd rather make you come, though." Casey continued lower, lips ghosting over Alex's ribcage, kissing along one side of her abdomen, then the other. Alex spread her legs, letting Casey rest comfortably between them. Casey dipped her head, tongue flicking out for a quick taste, before she propped herself back up on her elbows.

Alex groaned, trying to push her hips up towards Casey's mouth, but Casey easily ducked away. "I was going to be nice and ask what you wanted, princess, but if you're this impatient, I guess I'm choosing for you." Shifting her weight easily, Casey slid her fingers into Alex.

Alex was soaked, had been since before Casey came home. Digging up one of Casey's favorite pieces of lingerie on her was more than enough. "Oh, yes," she hissed, grabbing for — and missing — Casey. "Just like that." Casey's pace was already intense, and Alex knew she was in for it tonight. Not that she minded; Casey knew how far to go, and Alex was more than willing to let herself be pushed.

"You're so good to me. Waiting for me like this," Casey said, voice thick. Alex couldn't get enough of Casey's voice on a good day, but when it was like this, dark and full of promise, Alex could swear she'd do anything her. "You always know what I need, what I want." Casey kept her fingers moving, curling inside Alex just so, as she leaned down and continued to use the tone of voice that had ruined more than one pair of underwear for Alex, murmuring more filth in her ear.

"Love you," Alex gasped out, matching Casey's rhythm as the other woman continued to fuck her. Heat twisted in the pit of her stomach; it wouldn't take much more for her to come. "Need you."

"I love you too," Casey murmured, twisting her hand and pressing the heel of her palm against Alex. "Are you going to come for me?"

Alex's breath hitched, clutching at the sheets as she let go. She felt like she was short circuiting, sparks shooting along every nerve, as her back bent under Casey. She slumped back into the sheets as her orgasm faded, and when she could focus, she saw her lover with a good imitation of a pout on her face.

"Quiet tonight? Hm," Casey said, pretending to think as she brushed some hair off of Alex's face. "I think I'd like to see you on your hands and knees. Ready, princess?"

Alex turned over obediently, moaning when she heard the nightstand drawer open. She didn't know how long it was going to take Casey to forget about her day, but she was willing to do whatever it took.


	3. Chapter 3

It's wedding season and I was feeling all warm and fuzzy.

* * *

As much as Casey pleaded, Alex refused to let her carry her across the threshold of their penthouse suite. She settled for letting the other woman lead her in by the hand, and as soon as the door shut, Casey turned Alex around and kissed her deeply.

"I still can't believe I'm your wife," Casey murmured against Alex's mouth, walking them back towards the bedroom, which was on the other side of the living area.

"I'm _your_ wife," Alex replied, smiling into another kiss. It had been two and a half years of dating, sixteen months engaged, and now they had capped it off, made it official, with a wedding. The whole day had gone perfectly to plan; even the weather cooperated. After a long day of exchanging vows in front of their closest friends and family, posing for an endless amount of pictures, and then celebrating with what seemed like half of the Upper West Side, both of them were more than happy to get on with their night.

Casey caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror beside the door to the bedroom. As she parted from Alex again, she turned the other woman around so that they were back to front, their rings clinking together. Her own solitaire sitting atop its platinum band, right up against Alex's princess cut — never had Casey been so grateful for letting Alex buy her a ring even though she had done the proposing — and their wedding rings fitted perfectly against them.

Alex caught Casey looking at their rings, and she laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. "Forever," she said softly, leaning back against Casey.

"Always," Casey affirmed, angling her head down so she could kiss Alex's neck. She let go of Alex's hand so she could work on her dress. The low back had been teasing Casey all night, and now it was finally time to get Alex undressed. Casey unpinned Alex's hair first, her curls now falling past her shoulder blades, then slid her fingers down her spine to the buttons.

"You are my best friend, my rock, my lover, my partner in life. To be able to add wife to this list is a privilege," Casey murmured, slowly unfastening the first two buttons as she spoke. "If someone had told me when we first met, that we would be eventually be married, I would have laughed at them and then referred them to Dr. Huang."

Alex sniffed when she realized Casey was repeating her vows from earlier that day as she undid her dress. "Keep going," she whispered, wanting to hear them again, to commit them to memory. While she'd never forget the moment of Casey in front of her earlier, pledging her love and commitment, she wanted every single word until it was imprinted on her, enough to keep her warm in the grimmest of times.

Casey smiled against the skin of Alex's shoulder, her eyes flicking up to meet Alex's in the reflection. "With you, my joy is boundless. No challenge is insurmountable when you are by my side." She undid another button, taking her time. "You are where I am at peace, where I can truly rest. You are the one I want to tell everything to first, no matter how trivial, the one that I want to show everything to.

"I am forever inspired by your passion, your drive, your relentless spirit, and I will be for the rest of my days. With you, I have a partner to learn, grow and explore with, and I can't wait to see where our lives take us next.

"I promise to laugh with you in times of joy, to comfort you in times of need. I promise to embrace you, encourage you, and elevate you, whether in times of joy or strife. I promise to be by your side, as this path we are on is one best taken together. I promise to give you all that I have, and to be wholly and completely yours."

Casey had reached the end of the buttons, and as she undid the hook at the halter neck, she kissed behind Alex's ear and murmured the last line of her vows. "_Nunc scio quid sit amor_ — now I know what love is."

Alex managed a watery chuckle. Casey loved to tease her about her nerdy side when she found out she had done a minor in Classical Studies in undergrad. "I love you," she murmured, turning around to kiss Casey soundly while her dress slid to the floor, pooling at their feet. She reached behind Casey and tugged at the zipper, pushing her strapless dress to join her own. "Bed, now."

Leading them to the bed, Alex tried to pull Casey on top of her, but Casey was able to hold her ground. "Just let me look at you for a second," she protested, even as Alex pouted at her, now only in barely-there white lace underwear. "I can't believe you're mine."

"Believe it," Alex said, trying again to pull Casey down, this time succeeding. Now that they were in bed, their kisses turned feverish, neither of them able to get enough of another. Alex managed to roll herself on top of Casey, straddling her hips before leaning down to kiss her neck, then lower still.

Casey moaned, squirming underneath Alex. Alex was a master at teasing, drawing out the moment until Casey was incoherent and not much else, but it would be cruel to do so on their wedding night. "Don't tease," Casey pleaded. "I need you."

Alex smiled against Casey's chest, the skin soft under her lips. "I suppose I'll have plenty of time to tease later," she murmured, nipping gently at the inside curve of one breast before kissing her way towards the nipple. She ran her tongue over it before sucking gently, making Casey arch up under her.

"The rest of our lives," Casey teased back, breathless from Alex's attention.

Alex slid back up for a long kiss; hearing statements about their lifelong commitment still gave her butterflies. She then returned to her earlier place at Casey's breast. "I love you for who you are, and who you are not," she said, kissing her way across Casey's torso. She knew she wouldn't have the attention span at the moment to recite her vows verbatim as Casey had, but she could do her damnedest to try. "I admire your generosity, your sincerity, your tenacity. You challenge me to be a better person than I was the day before, to leave something better than it was when I found it." She dropped another kiss on Casey's chest before sliding lower, running her tongue along the dip that bisected her abdominal muscles.

"You are the one that I want by my side for the rest of my days. The triumphs are sweeter, the trials more bearable, when we are together," Alex continued, her teeth now scraping just above the waistband of Casey's underwear. Sliding them down her legs with her hands, Alex continued, looking up at Casey through her eyelashes.

"_Omnia vincit amor: et nos cedamus amori_," Alex finished with a grin, too close to her goal to not skip to the ending. "Love conquers all: let us too surrender to love." She knew Casey would tease her for being unable to complete her own, but considering the circumstances, Alex was considerably more distracted. Lowering her head, she flicked her tongue against Casey, getting her first taste of her now-wife.

The bed shifted, and Alex looked up to see Casey collapse back, having given up on propping herself on her elbows. Once she was satisfied that Casey wasn't going to try to prop herself up again, Alex slid lower, sliding her arms under her thighs so she could both change the angle and keep her in place. Settling in now, she worked Casey like it was her first time, her tongue lingering in every sensitive spot before she touched her clit.

"Alex," Casey moaned, grabbing for the back of her head. "More, more, please…"

Not one to deny Casey on tonight of all nights, Alex freed her arm to push two fingers inside, her pace already quick. She set a steady rhythm, working with Casey as she bucked against her mouth, and it seemed like mere moments until she came, declarations of love and Alex's name on her lips.

Alex crawled up from between Casey's legs, then laid down next to her. She rested an arm on her stomach, fingernails scratching lightly as Casey caught her breath.

Casey rolled over and leaned in for a kiss, tongue teasing as she licked at the taste of herself. When they parted, Alex's eyes were still closed, and Casey dropped delicate kisses on her nose, then each eyelid.

"Could I interest you in a bath with that bottle of champagne I spied?" Casey teased, nipping at Alex's lip.

"I could be tempted," Alex teased, rolling over so Casey was on top of her. She rolled her hips upwards, just to tease.

Casey resisted and slid off the bed, opening the door to the en suite. "Come on, slowpoke," she chided. "There's a lot I want to do before we have to be at the airport in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Follow up to chapter 2. I was frustrated with a lot of things going on, so I wrote some more smut to deal.

* * *

Alex swallowed as she heard the clinking of buckles. By the sounds of it, Casey had picked out the larger of their two toys. She squirmed when Casey pressed against her, the weight of the toy teasing between her legs.

"Eager, are we?" Casey asked, sliding the strap-on against Alex's wetness to make it slick. "You should be grateful I'm feeling better, thanks to you."

"Happy to hear it," Alex said flatly. She dropped from her hands to her forearms, pushing her ass back into Casey and hoping that would be enough to get things moving. Casey enjoyed drawing it out as long as she could sometimes, especially in this position, and Alex was already wanting again.

"Minx," Casey admonished, but without venom.

There was a moment of silence, and Alex resisted turning to look over her shoulder. It didn't take long for Casey to get started, though, rubbing the toy against Alex again before pushing in. Groaning as she was filled, Alex tried to work with Casey's rhythm, but Casey's fingers were digging in, keeping her still.

"Easy," Casey murmured, keeping her slow pace. "I'm taking my time."

Alex groaned in protest, selfishly needing more. "God, Case." She clutched at the bedsheets as Casey continued her unhurried pace, bottoming out with every thrust.

"It's not every day I get spoiled like this. I'm going to make the most of it," Casey responded, tightening her grip enough to make Alex hiss. She was probably going to leave bruises, but she knew Alex liked having the visible reminder. "Makes me want to do more to you." They hadn't opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand in a while, lately too busy during the week for anything more than a quick fuck and too needy for intimacy, not lust, on days off.

"Tell me," Alex moaned, pushing back as best she could against Casey's firm grip. She loved hearing Casey's dirty talk, much like how Casey adored hers. It was one of the benefits of sleeping with a lawyer, they had joked about one night, in between rounds. "Tonight is yours."

"All mine?" Casey pretended to speculate. "We could do a lot tonight, princess." She moved one hand between Alex's legs, fingertips barely doing more than grazing her clit. "I could tie you to the bedposts, take out the blindfold."

Alex whimpered, a sound she hadn't ever let herself make until she and Casey started sleeping together. "You could," she replied, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Or we could do this in the bathroom, over the counter. Make you watch as you take every inch," Casey continued, knowing exactly how to get under Alex's skin.

"Fuck yes." Alex moaned, squirming under the other woman. Casey hadn't even begun detailing out some of her favoured activities, the kind that left Alex both wrung out and desperate for more,

Casey pulled out abruptly. "Turn over," she growled, then rolled Alex over without waiting for the blonde. Alex yelped, but that quickly turned into another moan as Casey pushed back in, forcing Alex's legs upwards.

"Yeah, that's what we're going to do," Casey decided, thrusting faster into Alex. "You're going to come first like this though."

Alex grabbed for Casey's hand, pulling it towards her neck and letting her know what she wanted, but more importantly, what Casey probably needed.

"Fuck, are you sure?" Casey panted. Alex nodded jerkily, her other hand already back between her own legs.

Casey didn't hesitate any longer, pressing her palm gently against Alex's windpipe. She knew exactly how much pressure Alex could take, what sent her eyes rolling back into her head.

Gasping, Alex bucked under Casey, one leg hooking around her hip. The change in angle was enough to get her to the edge, and the careful squeeze around her throat enough to push her over. "Oh fuck, yes, fuck," Alex chanted as she came, writhing under Casey.

Casey loosened her grip as she slowed, then stopped. She pulled out slowly, and Alex moaned as she went limp. Casey unbuckled the toy, then threw it over the side of the bed, wanting to be close to Alex first. Lying down, she nuzzled at the sensitive spot under Alex's jaw, then wrapped an arm around her midsection once she had calmed down.

"Thank you," Casey mumbled into Alex's skin.

"I'd heard about some of your day, and figured you'd need something," Alex said. "Sounds like you had a much worse day, though."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Let's not talk about it. I'd much rather enjoy this," she replied. "You spoil me."

Alex shrugged as best she could while in Casey's arms. "I do what I can."

"And you can do a lot. One might say anything," Casey replied, dotting a few kisses along Alex's collarbone.

"Sweet talker," Alex said. She put her hand on top of Casey's, tracing loops with her fingertips.

"I do what I can," Casey parroted, lips lingering in the hollow of Alex's throat. Alex twitched, Casey's earlier promises still lingering her thoughts.

"Case?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I really would do anything."

Casey groaned, sliding up so she could kiss Alex deeply. "I know," she murmured. "And that's why I'm going to take that gag you like and then get you in front of a mirror." Rolling away, Casey stood up beside the bed and pulled Alex up with her.


End file.
